A thermostatic radiator valve (TRV) controller typically operates in a standalone manner by measuring the surrounding temperature close to the associated radiator and regulates the temperature by adjusting the valve opening. However, the temperature close to the radiator is usually hotter than the actual room temperature. With the current RF technology, the TRV controller can work with a remote thermostat to regulate the room temperature based on the temperature measured with a thermostat mounted on the wall.
However, for larger rooms, there is usually more than one radiator, requiring multiple TRV controllers to control the room. Even with current RF technology, each TRV controller often requires an associated thermostat to operate properly, thus increasing the cost and also complicated the setup of the system.
Consequently, there is a need for a single thermostat in a room to control multiple TRV controllers in the market. However, with the typical tolerance of the valve's pin length, rubber hardness, and mechanical structure, it is very difficult to adjust the correct opening point for the valve through a TRV controller to have synchronized control of the system when multiple TRV controllers are used in one room.